


The Little Boy

by pachiepoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachiepoo/pseuds/pachiepoo
Summary: Draco suddenly left five years ago without explanation, breaking Harry's heart. Harry was hardly able to get over it when he saw Draco again at a funeral... with a blonde little boy at his side. (I'm bad at summaries!) M/M! MPREG! Rated M for language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Characters, spells and the world itself belongs to the QUEEN JK Rowling! NO intention of stealing it and whatever. (As if I'd even have the mind to make all those 7 AMAZING books and everything that came after it!)

The garden and pavement was already covered in snow as he made his way to the front of the manor. It was obviously still well kept despite the fact that hardly anyone lived there anymore – the Malfoy's have left the estate under the care of elves while they were out of the country for years. It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy's deteriorating health and sudden death brought them back to England. For years, Lucius Malfoy was kept in Azkaban due to his crimes during the war, only released when deemed too weak to survive in Azkaban.

Narcissa had reconciled with her sister, Andromeda, and had been staying with her throughout the years, helping take care of little Teddy Lupin. Narcissa often visited her husband, but his body had slowly weakened from imprisonment and the torture he endured during the war. His sentence was imprisonment for ten years, but transferred to before even hitting his seventh year, declared under house arrest ever since.

The snow crunched under his boots as he stopped by the front doors, taking in a deep breath before knocking. He was still dressed in his Auror robes when he decided that he should come by for the funeral. A small elf wearing a plain black dress opened the door, nodding at him.

"Mr. Potter, mistress is in the living room. Please, come in."

Harry gave the elf a small smile and made his way to the living room. He had been at the manor a fair few times to know where to go. After Narcissa and Draco were pardoned by the Ministry, he had been a frequent visitor to help them both settle and move in. He only stopped visiting when Draco moved out of the country five years back and Narcissa decided to stay with her sister.

Harry faltered as his thoughts drifted to Draco, shaking his head slightly. Draco was a part of his past that he wanted to forget, even if he knew that he couldn't.

There was a soft clink of fine china as he stepped into the living room, Narcissa looking up at him and offering a tired smile. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted, waving him to take a seat. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

Harry came close to give her a small kiss on the cheek before moving to the sofa to sit down. "No, thank you, Narcissa. I'm more concerned of how you're holding up. Andromeda told me you could barely eat."

The woman gave a small laugh and shook her head. "It's been stressful these past three days; food is the last thing on my mind. You don't have to worry, I'll be quite fine. Andromeda is just waking Teddy up and would be down once the young man is dressed."

Harry gives a small nod, giving a soft sigh. If only he had the courage to even ask. So much for being a Gryffindor. "The Weasleys offer their condolences, Narcissa. They would want to be here to offer their support, but I told them you only wanted an intimate funeral. Only family. I'm not even sure why you'd ask me to come."

"Dear, you are very much like family. You're the reason why we're all still here. I know Lucius would have sneered about you being here, you know how he is, but he would've appreciated it nonetheless," she waved off. "Harry, I should warn you that –"

"Mother, everything is already set outside. They're only waiting for you to say when."

Harry had gone pale and stiff as he heard the voice he has not heard for the past five. He looked up and saw a tall, blonde man standing by the doors to the yard. Draco Malfoy stood before him, clad in a black suit with his hair grown out a bit longer than what he remembered. His frame was still lean and lithe; face still the same sharp features that were etched in his mind.

"Draco…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if the air shifted as two men stared at each other. It's been five years since Harry had seen the man, but it seemed like he hasn't even aged a bit. Draco seemed to have been surprised to also see Harry as he could only give a stiff nod. "Potter," the blonde man said coolly before glaring accusingly at his mother.

"I tried to tell you last night when you came home, Draco, but you said you were too tired to talk about anything else and retreated to your room. You were already busy with the arrangements by the time I woke. I was just about to tell Harry that you were back when you came in." Narcissa slowly stood from her seat, sharing a stern look with her son. "Now is not the time to squabble over the past, boys. I invited Harry to join us as he is, as I said many times, a part of my family."

Draco seemed like he wanted to say something else but there was a small figure that rushed towards him from behind, wrapping small arms around his legs. Harry looked down to see a little boy that looked exactly like Draco, despite his blonde hair sticking up in different directions. The boy had wide eyes looking up at the adults and all that Harry could notice was the grey eyes tinged with light green.

"Scorpius, I told you no running inside the house," Draco said gently as he picked up the boy into his arms, kissing his rounded cheeks lightly.

"Sorry, daddy. Bug was chasing after me," the little boy mumbled. He was clad in almost the same attire as Draco did; only his pants only went down to his knees instead of a full length. "Bug was going to bite me. Who's him?"

Daddy. The little boy called Draco daddy. As if seeing Draco suddenly after five long years wasn't enough to hurt him, he had to find out that Draco now had a son. The boy's chubby fingers pointed at his direction, catching him off guard as he was asked who he was.

"Oh, erm… hello. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry tried to smile.

Scorpius' eyes went wide as he looked at Harry then at Draco. "Daddy, he – "

"Not now, Scorpius," Draco cut him off as gently as he could. "Adults are talking. Why don't you try to see if Cousin Teddy is ready? Grandfather needs to be laid to rest now. And no running, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and squirmed down from Draco's hold. An elf soon popped in and followed the little boy from a safe distance as he went up the stairs one step at a time.

"You have a son?" Harry asked, trying to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

"Obviously," Draco answered dryly with a roll of his eyes. "That wasn't just a midget I decided to drag along with me. That was Scorpius."

"Well… congratulations, then," Harry sighed softly, looking even more defeated than he felt.

There was a look in Narcissa's eyes that seemed she was imploring Draco to even say something, but Draco didn't take heed. He simply walked away to the direction of the kitchen, leaving Narcissa and Harry alone one more.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he would actually show when I sent him an owl three days ago," Narcissa whispered, moving towards the brunette to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I should've sent an owl earlier today so you could've decided if you wanted to still come or not."

He shakes his head and gives the woman a weak smile. "It's fine, Narcissa, it's definitely not your fault. It's been five years already and I shouldn't even be affected by him anymore. I'll stay, of course. I came here to support you through this. I won't walk out just because he's back."

Narcissa just gave a soft sigh before squeezing his arm gently, trying to give him a bit of comfort. "I'll be back in a moment. I'll give you some time to breathe."

He watched Narcissa walk away and leave him alone to his thoughts. So Draco was back after being gone for so long. After leaving without much notice. He didn't even know what to think or do about it. It felt like as if there was a ghost haunting and taunting him about his past, showing him something he had and lost. He shook his head to try and clear it before standing. This wasn't the place and time to even think about what they had.

The funeral was a quiet one. It was only the Malfoys, Andromeda, Teddy and him that were in attendance. The minister spoke briefly about Lucius Malfoy before his casket was lowered on the ground, the dirt being piled neatly on top. The Malfoys had their own graveyard for family members near the woods as the manor was passed down from one generation to another. He could see Draco and Andromeda holding Narcissa as support as she tried her best not to break down, yet her tears were streaming non-stop down her cheeks. Harry might not have known Lucius Malfoy beyond his cold demeanor, but it does show that his family loved him despite his flaws.

They trecked back inside just as the snow started to fall heavier, covering the ground. Christmas was only a few weeks away and Harry knew it would be harder on Narcissa now than ever. Despite her husband being incarcerated, she always made sure to spend as much time as possible during Christmas and New Year with him, visiting him in Azkaban despite Lucius' continued pleading for her to enjoy her day, and now… He was just gone. It made Harry wish that he fought harder to have Lucius released earlier, but his crimes spoke against him.

He was the last to step in back into the living room and he saw that Teddy was already entertaining little Scorpius with the toys he brought along, Narcissa and Andromeda keeping an eye on the children while they talked. Harry's eyes immediately locked on to Draco who was leaning against the wall, looking at him at the same time. He carefully approached the man, sighing softly as he looked up at him.

"Hey," he muttered lamely.

Draco nodded and sipped the tea he was holding in one hand. "I don't get why you'd be here, Potter, at my father's funeral."

"Narcissa and I've gotten closer these past few years, Draco," Harry answers, refusing to go back to surnames. "You were gone for so long, Draco that a lot of things changed. You were gone so suddenly. What happened?" He asked before he could even stop himself. "I tried getting in contact with you. I tried… you don't know what that did to me."

"Potter, stop," Draco sighs, looking down at the floor. "Now is not the time to talk about that."

"Then when? Do you know just how miserable I was when you left? And now you're back and you have a son?"

"Don't bring Scorpius into this," Draco hissed dangerously. "I told you it isn't the right time to talk about it. If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't even be back here. Yes, I have a son, and I will not have you say anything awful towards him."

"I wasn't going to, Draco, but you have to understand how confused I was. How confused I still am! You just left without even telling me why! How could you do that to me? I told you I loved you and we were happy together! What did I do wrong?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a heavy sigh. "Harry, please… Not now. Maybe… Maybe some other time."

Maybe. That word didn't bring him any comfort at all. He gave a defeated breath and shook his head. "I'm going. I can't… Just tell Narcissa I'll be visiting her. Just… don't leave her like that again."

Harry went directly home, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He shook his head, refusing to let seeing Draco get to him even though he knew that trying was futile. It's been five long years since he saw the man and until now Draco offered no explanation from his abrupt disappearance. He headed for his bedroom, staring at the picture that still stood on his bedside table. A picture of him and Draco lying asleep on the couch, with his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde. Maybe if he held on even tighter, Draco wouldn't have gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's back?" Hermione repeated as he groaned over the coffee he was holding. It was a long full week where he nearly was a state of agitation.

"Yes, Hermione, he's back from wherever he was hiding. He brought his son along. I saw them at the funeral," Harry answered deadpanned, leaning against his seat. "A son, Hermione. He has a son now. He's with someone else."

"Harsh, mate," Ron muttered and he took a big bite off his sandwich. "And he still won't talk to you?"

Harry gave a small shake of his head, looking down at his hands. "I wish he would, then maybe I can really start moving on. I know it's been five years, but…"

"I understand, Harry," Hermione smiled. She reaches to the stroller beside her and carefully lifts a fussy baby into her arms and holds her close to her chest. "Already hungry, Rosie? Or are you just bored?" She cooed down at the child, tickling her little chin. "But still, maybe he will talk to you. It has been five years and he owes you even a bit of an explanation."

Harry smiled at his goddaughter as he met her eyes, feeling a bit envious that Hermione and Ron already does have a child while he… Well, he knew he wasn't alone, but he felt like it. "Stop saying the word maybe – I hate it. That's what he told me."

"I know it's a bit rough mate, but it's been so long. Maybe you should start dating someone else seriously," Ron shrugged and finished his sandwich. "I know you tried dating, but you haven't really tried really. You allow us to set you up. You show up or bail, or even not bother contacting the person again. Oi, I think that kid's lost!"

Harry looked up through the shop window and saw a little blonde boy crying near the middle of the busy streets. "That's Draco's kid!" He said as he got up from his seat, making a beeline outside the shop. Sure enough, it was Scorpius who was crying and looking frantically around for someone he knew to help him.

"Scorpius?" Harry said carefully, kneeling on the ground to be at the boy's level. "Scorpius, remember me? I'm Harry. Where's your dad?"

Scorpius sniffled as he finally looks at Harry and practically lunged at him. "I don't know," the boy hiccuped. "I want daddy."

He stood and had his arms wrapped his arms carefully around the small body to make sure he won't fall. "It's okay, Scorpius. I'll help you find your dad."

Ron and Hermione appeared by his side, making Scorpius' eyes widen and hide his face on Harry's neck, whimpering as if he was going to get hurt.

"Don't be afraid, Scorpius. I'm friends with them. The lady's name is Hermione and the man's name is Ron. They even have their little baby with them. Her name's Rose."

Scorpius carefully lifted his head and warily peered at the couple, Ron giving Scorpius a wide grin. "Hello there, Scorpius. It's very nice to meet you," he reached out a hand for a shake, which Scorpius cautiously took. "Firm grip you got there, little man. You're okay now, right? Harry's going to help you find your dad."

"You know my dad?" Scorpius asked in a small voice, sucking his thumb now. "Daddy said he doesn't have many friends."

"Well, we're not exactly friends with your dad, but we do know him," Hermione answered gently. She sees Scorpius peering down at the pram, so she pushed the cover up a bit so he can see. "This is Rose that Harry told you about."

"She pretty," Scorpius mumbled, still pink cheeked from the cold but no longer crying.

"Looks like little Rosie got her first admirer. Look, why don't you two go and do what you need to do and I'll help Scorpius look for his dad."

Hermione nodded slowly while she stared at both Harry and Scorpius. It was as if she was trying to put some puzzle pieces together, which made Harry wonder what was going on her mind. He shook his head and waved goodbye before going through the crowd to look for a certain blonde man.

"Ron, don't you think Scorpius is a bit older than what we imagined?" Hermione said slowly. "When Harry said Malfoy has a son, I thought he'd be around three at the most. That child looked like he was five."

Ron seemed to be stuck for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Oh yeah, you're right about that. Hermione, let's try not to get involved in this anymore. This is between them now. There are only two possibilities that we can think of. If we are thinking of the same thing, Harry is about to blow a gasket over this.

Harry chatted with Scorpius to ease the boy's mind as he carefully searched around the area for Draco. He should be fairly easy to spot, even in this crowd. He and Scorpius were on the topic of pets when he heard Draco's frantic cry for his son.

"Draco! Draco, over here!"

Draco's head snapped to his direction and pushed through some people and nearly snatched Scorpius from Harry's hold. "Scorpius! Oh thank Merlin you're okay! I was so scared! Why the hell did you take Scorpius like that, Potter! Are you that furious at me to make me worry for my son?"

Harry was taken back by Draco's angry retort, cooling his features to stop himself from frowning. "Hey, I didn't take him," Harry said evenly, not wanting to match the man's anger. "I was having coffee with Ron and Hermione two blocks from here when Ron spotted him. We were looking for you to give you back your son."

Draco looked like he was ready to collapse when Harry was done explaining, still holding Scorpius close to his chest. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just scared."

"No problem. Look, how about I get both of you some hot chocolate? The Leaky Cauldron is not far from here."

Draco looked like he was about to decline but Scorpius was already nodding his head. "Daddy, I want hot chocolate," Scorpius mumbled, looking at the two adults reproachfully. It seemed like that was all it took for Draco to give in and nod, following Harry quietly until they reached The Leaky Cauldron.

They took a spot near the corner of the pub while Harry ordered something. Draco refused to let Scorpius go despite the fact that he was already safe in his arms. It was just too much, being back and worrying over everything. He kissed the top of Scorpius' head before letting him sit by himself just in time for Harry to bring in a tray of food and hot chocolate.

"I figured you'd like something to eat," Harry mumbled as he settled across Draco.

Scorpius smiled wide and immediately started eating, obviously famished from what happened earlier. Harry smiled as he watched the little boy eat, passing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Careful, you don't want to get burnt," he reminded gently.

"Potter, I'm sorry about earlier," Draco muttered, warming his hands around the cup. "I just got scared that I lost Scorpius. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"It's fine, Draco. Of course I understand. I just got surprised that you'd accuse me for trying to take your son away. No matter what happened, I wouldn't go that far. I hope you know that. Where were you anyway?"

Draco let out a shaky breath and nodded. "We were at Gringotts' as I was trying to clear out father's will and settle the finances. I hoped mother would do it, but I'm the heir. Despite her being his wife, the estate and all his possessions are under my name unless stated in his will. I ran into Pansy and was talking to her. Next thing I knew, Scorpius was gone from my side. He was just playing with the pigeons that were feeding on the ground."

"Gringotts'? That's almost three blocks from where I found Scorpius," he answered in confusion. "How on earth could a little boy go that far?"

"A tall man talked to me and told me he was your friend, daddy," Scorpius piped up between bites. "I was playing and running after the pigeons when he talked to me. He said that you'd meet us to get some ice cream."

Draco paled immediately and turned to look at his son. "Scorpius, how many times have I told you not to talk to stranger? If he was daddy's friend then I would've introduced you to them!"

Scorpius flinched visibly, obviously not used to Draco's outbursts like that. "I-I'm sorry, daddy," he sniffled, clutching his cutlery tightly in his small fists. "I thought he was your friend. He took my hand and just walked and walked. I tripped and hurt my knee when the tall man disappeared."

Draco seemed like he was ready to hunt down whoever the man was but simply turned on his seat to examine Scorpius' knee. There was a scrape on the soft skin and he gently tapped it with his wand, healing the skin immediately. "There, all better now. Next time you don't go with people I haven't introduced you to, okay? If someone says they know me, call my attention next time."

Scorpius pouted and gave a small nod, now just playing with his food. Harry leaned in and placed a few marshmallows in Scorpius' cup, winking at him. "Don't worry; your dad is all bark no bite. I doubt he'd be angry at you for long."

"I'd appreciate it if you don't undermine my authority in front of my own son, Potter," Draco said coldly.

"I wasn't. Your son is nearly in tears again and I just don't want to see him cry again. He was shaken enough today as it is," Harry sighed. "Look, I don't know what I did to you, but I'm only trying to make the kid smile again. Why would someone even try to take Scorpius away from you? You've been gone for so long and only a few people know you're back. Hell, no one would dare to act prejudice against a fellow wizard these days. We've been stomping that out of everyone's system for the past few years, you should know that."

Draco vehemently shook his head and looked around. "Potter, now is not the time and place to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Nowhere is the right time and place for you, Draco! I sent an owl a few days ago, asking you to meet me so we could talk, but you just ignored it. A simple response would've sufficed. If you wanted me gone that badly, you should just flat out tell me to get lost and leave you alone! Five years, Draco. Five years that I didn't know what happened! Please… Just for the sake of my sanity."

"Scorpius, we're going," Draco said shortly, picking the child up before he could complain.

"Draco, don't do this. At least talk to me," Harry pleaded, getting up from his seat.

"Look, if I can talk, I would. You should know me enough, Potter. I really have to go, I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of Scorpius."

Harry looked helpless as Draco hurried out of the pub, clutching Scorpius tightly in his arms. It even seemed like Draco was hiding something from him. He groaned to himself and ordered a full bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione wasn't going to be happy that he as drowning his sorrows with alcohol, but he didn't know what else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

As Christmas came close, Harry became quieter. He knew for a fact that Draco was still staying with his mother, not wanting to leave her alone for Christmas. After all, it was the first Christmas she would not be able to see her husband despite her visits had been to Azkaban every Christmas morning. He was surprised to have an owl fly in, sticking out its leg for him to take the letter.

 

_ Harry, _

_ I know you and my son have not seen eye to eye, but I hope you find it in your heart to forgive him and join us this Christmas Eve. _

_ Narcissa _

 

“Are you still going?” Hermione asked as she breastfed Rose as Harry was wrapping Christmas presents in his study.

He still stayed at Grimmauld Place after he had the house renovated. Walburga Black’s frame was removed and stored somewhere he didn’t care about as it was Bill who helped him finally remove the cursed picture. It was a good thing that he already had the presents wrapped for Rose, Hermione and Ron so she won’t be able to take a peek at what he got them.

“I already said yes, ‘Mione,” Harry shrugged and he pulled another item from his pile and started wrapping them. He refused to look up to give Hermione her privacy as she fed Rose. “Maybe this time we’d talk, you know?”

“You’re hurting only yourself, Harry,” Hermione sighed. “I know Draco may have his reasons, but you’ve got to stop hurting yourself like this. It’s been years already.”

“If Ron left you hanging like that, would you have stopped looking for answers?” he retorted, keeping his voice gentle but firm at the same time. “Even you can’t answer because you know you won’t let it go. You love him just as I love Draco.”

There was a small burp that echoed in the quiet room which meant it was safe to finally look up. Hermione just gave him a small smile and shrugged. “I know it’s been hard for you. Hopefully Draco does shed some light as to what’s going on with him. You’re right, though. I wouldn’t just let it go like that if Ron suddenly left me for no reason. I would’ve hunted him down and dragged him back home.”

That made him laugh. There was no doubt that Hermione would definitely be doing that and simply drag Ron home if he ever ran away. He could even remember that Ron offered him to borrow the delimunator that Dumbledore left so he could go looking for Draco, but he refused. He had always hoped that Draco would simply come back to him and he was going to welcome the man with open arms.

“I got him and Scorpius presents. I hope Scorpius doesn’t have a toy broomstick yet. Knowing Draco, that boy probably has the best of everything,” he chuckled as he showed the toy broomstick. “If he is just like his dad, then he’d also enjoy the toy snitch it comes with.”

Hermione’s eyes darted to the tapestry and nods. “I have a feeling that he does. “I should be going. I have a bit of work to catch up with while this little one is napping. You should really clean the tapestry, Harry. It’s getting a bit grimy.”

Harry waved her goodbye, not wanting to bother with the tapestry as of the moment. He was too engrossed in wrapping his presents, almost doubtful that Scorpius would enjoy the gift from him. What if he didn’t really like flying or quidditch? What if he did already have a broom to play with? He shook his head to push the thoughts out of his mind. He had work the next few days before he could enjoy the actual holidays. The only time Aurors had to work during the holidays is either it’s an emergency or if a case was taking longer to resolve than usual.

It was past dinner time when he was finally done wrapping all the presents and taking them down to place it under his Christmas tree. He may have never celebrated Christmas at home, but he did like the notion that he at least had a tree to make the place feel more welcome. His floo blazed bright green just as a certain blonde hastily stepped out of the grate, looking around wildly.

“Where is he?” he asked, looking wildly around the room.

“Where’s who, Draco? What’s going on?”

“My son, Potter! Where’s my son?”

Alarms went off in his head at how frantic Draco was looking. “I don’t know why you’re looking for him here, Draco. I don’t know where Scorpius is. Where were you last?”

“We were at Hogsmeade and he was running around Honeydukes to look for a sweet and then he was gone! I searched the whole shop. I searched Hogsmeade, but he wasn’t anywhere!”

“I don’t know why you keep accusing me of taking your son, Draco. I’ll help you find him, okay? Calm down. I’m sure we’ll be able to find him.” He tried to approach Draco, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder but was viciously pushed away.

“Calm down? _Calm down_? That’s my son that’s missing Potter!” Draco snaps

“It’s not my fault!” He snaps back, anger rising now. “I said I’d help, Draco, and I would! You have to calm down because your anger won’t do anything! I’ll get your son back if it’s the last thing I do, okay? Now, calm down. Go home. I’ll go to the Ministry and get some help if I have to.”

Draco took a shaky breath and shook his head. “I’m going with you. There are a few things I may need to report.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and just nods, grabbing a jacket before apparating to the Auror office. They headed directly to Robards’ office, knowing that this seemed to be more serious that a normal missing child report. His boss looked up from the papers he was reading, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

“Sorry to barge in like this, boss, but we have a serious issue that’s going on,” Harry said, standing straight despite not being in uniform. “Draco Malfoy’s son has been missing. May we come in?”

“Come in, Potter, but know that you’re breaking protocol by coming straight to me,” Robards said as he leaned back against his seat.

Harry ushered Draco in, standing behind him as the blonde took a seat. “Sir, my son’s been missing for two hours now. We were at Hogsmeade when he disappeared from my sight. I searched every shop in the small town but I can’t find him.”

“Mr. Malfoy, normally we file a missing person’s report if the person has been lost for at least 12 hours, just by any chance that someone else would be able to bring him back. I know your son is important to you, but –“

“I’ve been receiving threats ever since I got back,” Draco cut off, making Harry look down at him. “I am aware of the 12 hour protocol, but this isn’t the first time. A week ago, my son was led by away by someone and was only left in the middle of Diagon Alley. If it weren’t for Potter, my son could’ve been gone by then.”

“It’s true, sir,” Harry agreed as Robards looked up at him. “It was Ron who saw Scorpius alone while we were having coffee. The little boy ended up a few blocks away from Gringotts, where they originally were. Scorpius said that there was a man that approached him and introduced himself as a friend of Draco’s. If Scorpius didn’t trip, he might’ve been taken to somewhere else.”

Robards grabbed a quill and a parchment, immediately writing down. “How often have you been receiving these threats, Mr. Malfoy? When did it start? Do you have any idea who it’s from? Could it possibly your previous partner?”

Draco visibly stiffened and shook his head. “No. No previous partner to take Scorpius,” he answered in a clip tone. “I’ve been receiving the threats everyday since the incident at Diagon Alley. Forcing me to leave the country again.”

“Again?” Harry snapped. “So you mean you left five years ago because you were receiving death threats? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Auror Potter, the discussion of your previous relationship will not take place in my office!” Robards snapped before Draco could retort. “Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea who could it be?”

Draco breathed in and nodded. “Theodore Nott.”

* * *

 

“Have you found him?” Narcissa asked anxiously as both Harry and Draco appeared by floo.

“Not yet, Narcissa,” Harry answered. He reached out and grabbed Draco’s arm just before he could walk away. “No. You are not going anywhere, Draco. We are going to talk and I’m not taking no for an answer. Why didn’t you tell me you were receiving death threats?”

“Because I thought I could handle it, okay?” Draco snapped and pulled his arm from the firm grip. “It started when we were just dating. It was all over the papers and Nott said that I didn’t deserve you. That I didn’t deserve to have happiness. That I was a traitor to the purebloods by giving you the information where the escaped Death Eaters could be.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me? I could’ve stopped him and you know I can. It just fucking doesn’t add up!”

“Draco, you have to tell him the truth,” Narcissa said shakily, looking quite pale.

“No, mother! Don’t you dare!”

“Tell me what?” Harry scowled, looking between mother and son. “Just bloody tell me what’s going on! I’m tired of trying to figure out what I did wrong all these years! Just fucking tell me!”

“Scorpius is your son.”

Harry’s heart dropped as he heard the words from Narcissa’s mouth. His eyes went back to Draco, green eyes seemed even ablaze in anger. “Is it true? Draco, is Scorpius mine?”

“Fine! Yes! You’re his other father! I went away because Nott threatened to kill me and Scorpius! I thought you found out because of that blasted tapestry you had at your place, that’s why the first place I went to was yours when I couldn’t find him!”

Harry’s head was spinning as he tried to process everything. He had a son. He had a son and he wasn’t able to see him grow up. He missed his birthdays. He missed his first steps. His first word. “How… How could you do this to me? You know having a child would mean the world to me? Do you blame me for getting the threats? Do you hate me that much?”

Draco’s tears were sliding down his cheeks as Harry looked up. “No. I couldn’t bear be the reason why our son would be dead. I couldn’t bare you hate me if I let that happen.”

“So you decided to drive me crazy by losing you, and losing Scorpius even without my knowledge. How can you be so fucking selfish?”

“Harry…”

"Stop," he cut off, not needing to hear another word. He went straight to the floo to go home, leaving a stricken Draco behind.


	5. Chapter 5

“Harry Potter, you better not be drinking,” Hermione scolded as she pushed the door to the study open. The room was dimly lit with Harry facing the tapestry of the Black lineage. She approached carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I have a son, Hermione,” he whispered brokenly, staring at the small picture on the wall. A picture of Scorpius at his current age with a line connecting his name to Draco’s picture and Harry’s. “And you knew about it.”

 

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter_

_December 24, 2000_

 

Hermione cringed slightly, feeling guilty. “I had my suspicions when I first saw Scorpius. I was only able to confirm it yesterday when you were wrapping gifts in here. It was the only reason why I even asked you to clean this thing so you’d notice the new addition. This tapestry only adds the family members when the child is acknowledge by the Black descendants. Draco acknowledged Scorpius as yours.”

“And now my son, whom I hardly knew, is kidnapped and kept in Merlin knows where and I can’t do anything about it because I was in a relationship with Draco. I won’t even be given a choice if my boss found out that Scorpius is mine.”

“You haven’t slept, Harry. Narcissa only owled me this morning when you didn’t answer her owl earlier. You know even she didn’t have a choice. It was Draco’s decision to leave and she didn’t know about Scorpius until Draco showed up for the funeral with Scorpius in tow. She was only able to question Draco after you left.”

“It’s my little boy’s birthday the day before Christmas and all I got him was a broom and a fucking lousy snitch,” he laughed shakily. “It’s a lot to take in. I haven’t slept since I got in yesterday. I’ve been staring at this bloody tapestry as if it’s going to kick me awake any moment. It feels like a beautiful dream and a nightmare rolled in one.”

Hermione and Harry’s head turned towards the door as someone knocked, Hermione giving Draco a small smile. “I think you and Draco have a lot to talk about. No more running away.”

Draco carefully walked inside just as Hermione left, closing the door behind him. “Now you want to talk?” Harry said coldly, not even turning to face Draco. “Think it’s a bit too late for that.”

Draco visibly flinched and looked down at his feet. “I won’t say that I don’t deserve that, but I wasn’t given much choice, Harry. The threats started the day we exposed our relationship. The moment we decided we didn’t want to hide our relationship, Nott went after me. I was already receiving threats before, but the news of us being together made it even worse. I tried to hide it from you because I knew that you’d react badly. I thought I could even handle it. Please… I know it might be too late, but I want you to see my memory to show that I never wanted this.”

Harry stared at Draco’s broken expression and nods, going behind the desk to grab the pensieve that was given by McGonagall from Dumbledore’s possessions. He set it on the table, motioning Draco to come forward. The blonde brings out his wand and points it at his temple, drawing out a string of memory and placing it in. Both men looked at each other and leaned in, immersing themselves within the memory.

 

_Draco’s hand shook slightly as he read the piece of paper that arrived by owl. “Leave before you regret it,” he muttered as he read the note, crumpling the paper and reducing it to cinders and he ignited it with his wand._

_Draco looked up as he heard steps coming from the stairs and vanished the dirt left, giving Harry a smile as he appeared wearing his Auror robes. “Don’t you look handsome?” Draco teases as he stepped closer. “First day on the job as an official Auror, baby. I’m so proud of you.”_

_Harry laughs and leans in, kissing the blonde firmly on the lips. “I doubt I’d get any action today anyway.”_

_Draco smirked as he ran his hand up Harry’s chest, pretending to fix his robes. “If you come home early tonight, I’ll make sure you get some action,” he teases, pressing another kiss against his lips._

_Harry groans as he pulled away, pretending to scowl. “You make it more difficult to leave every morning, you know that?”_

_The blonde smiled as he watched his boyfriend start making coffee and breakfast, pushing away the feeling of being useless. No job. No skill in house work. What was even he supposed to do? His stomach churned as the scent of coffee filled the room. He gagged and clutched his stomach and mouth, running towards the bathroom to lean over the bowl. His stomach emptied its contents despite him hardly eating dinner the night before and hadn’t had breakfast yet._

_He felt a comforting hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles. “Baby, you’ve been like this for weeks now. I think it’s time to go see a healer,” Harry uttered, kissing the top of his head. “I’m getting worried about you.”_

_Draco flushes the toilet and finally nods, knowing this wasn’t exactly normal either. “Okay. I’ll go to St. Mungo’s for a quick check.”_

_“Thank you.”_

The memory changes to later that day. Draco looking pale, excited and worried at the same time as he sat on the edge of the medical bed, a female healer standing before him.

 

_“Pregnant?” he repeats, placing a hand over his stomach. “Are you sure?”_

_“There’s no doubt about it, Mr. Malfoy,” the healer replied kindly, jotting down quickly on a piece of parchment. “I’d say that you’re a month and a half along by now. “I have a few potions that you can drink to ease up the morning sickness. No stressing yourself, you know wizard pregnancies are very sensitive. I want you to see me in a month’s time to make sure that you and the baby are doing fine. Congratulations. I’m sure Mr. Potter would be happy about this.”_

_Draco shakily takes the piece of parchment offered by the healer and smiles wide. “Let’s hope you’re right about that. Thank you.”_

_Pregnant… Pregnant! The word kept repeating itself in his mind as he made his way to Diagon Alley. He was pregnant with Harry’s baby! He tried to think about when he could’ve gotten pregnant and blushed hard. He remembered when they were so drunk after going out with the Weasleys that they had sex without using protection. Hell, it was funny enough that Harry had to learn from him that even wizards can get pregnant and now they were!_

_Draco gasped as his arm was pulled and he was pinned against the cold, stone wall at the small alley near the pubs. His eyes went wide as a knife blade was threateningly placed against his throat, Theodore Nott smirking wide at him._

_“You just don’t listen, Malfoy,” Nott said low, nasty breath filling Draco’s nostrils and making him gag. “Sorry, princess, if my scent bothers you. Because of you, plenty of us had to go into hiding where we can hardly get any good amenities.”_

_“Theo, let me go. You weren’t marked. You don’t have anything to hide,” Draco said, trying to even out his voice._

_“But my father is!” The man hissed back. “I warned you to stop giving away information, nicely, I might add. Then you wouldn’t stop. We were friends, Draco. You know my mother is too weak to live without my father.”_

_“Theo… please. I swear I won’t give any information about you or your family, just let me go.”_

_Nott laughed and grabbed the parchment from Draco’s hand. “Huh… looks like little princess is in the duff! What a pleasant surprise! What? I was almost as good as you at Potions. I know what these potions are for. So there’s a little baby Potter in there.”_

_Draco whimpered as the knife slowly made its way down to his abdomen, the tip poking the skin through the thin shirt he wore. “Theo… Theo, please. Not my child. I’ll do anything. Anything.”_

_“Anything, you say?” Nott laughed. “I suggest that you run. As fast and as far as you can go. Leave and keep your pathetic mouth shut or else I’ll kill this fucking spawn of yours and leave you to bleed by yourself. Hell, if you live, you’d have to live by the fact that you’re the reason the baby got killed. Do you even think Potter would forgive you for that?”_

_Draco closed his eyes, refusing to cry in front of Nott despite the hurt he was feeling right now. “I’ll do it. I’ll leave, Theo. Just let me go now, please.”_

_Nott laughed and finally pulled away, disapparating with a cold laugh and leaving Draco to clutch his abdomen protectively. He hurriedly went to Grimmauld Place, taking everything he owned that was laying around, only leaving a small note on the table._

_I’m sorry._

 

“I’ll fucking kill Nott,” Harry growled as they finally emerged for the memory. His eyes were ablaze behind the glasses, hands balled into fists on his sides. “I’ll fucking kill him!”

“Harry, we have to think this through. I have to leave. Maybe… maybe if Nott knew that I was leaving again, he’d give me Scorpius back,” Draco whispered.

Harry pulled Draco in so suddenly, kissing him firmly on the mouth. The blonde can only whimper against the kiss, fervently kissing back. “I’m not letting you go,” Harry mutters low against Draco’s lips. “I’m not letting you and Scorpius go. I’ll find him. If I have to break the law to do it, I will. If I had known, I would’ve gone after him a long time ago. I was able to catch Nott Sr. a few years back. If this is his revenge, he picked the wrong person to mess with.”

“Harry, I can’t let anything happen to my son. _Our_ son. Nott is crazy enough to harm a child,” Draco whispered, their foreheads resting together. “I’m sorry I put you through all that. I just… I can’t bear to lose Scorpius. I won’t be able to handle it if you hated me because I lost our son due to me wanting to be with you.”

“Next time, tell me if something like that happens. You should not have hidden it from me in the first place. It’s all in the past now and all I want to make sure of is that you and Scorpius will be safe."

Draco nodded and wraps his arms around Harry, muttering I’m sorry over and over as he finally let his tears fall. All Harry could do was hold the man he loved to console him. 


	6. Chapter 6

It took the next day before they finally heard something. Harry was staying at the manor by that point, to ensure that he'd be aware of any reports that were given about Nott's whereabouts. It was a tension filled morning as no one was talking. Even little Teddy could feel it as he simply clung to Andromeda, looking around for something to happen.

And owl swooped in, dropping a piece of parchment on the kitchen table without even waiting for a response. It was Draco who scrambled to grab the letter, opening it with shaking hands. "You cost me my parents. I'm taking your son," Draco read out as loud as he could. "Harry… Harry, our son. He's going to kill Scorpius."

"Like hell he would," Harry growled.

Narcissa gave a small nod as he looked up at her, signaling her sister to take Teddy and join her in the living room. "Be careful," she said softly before disappearing with her sister, leaving them alone.

"Look, we're gong to go against protocol of me being an Auror," Harry said seriously, making sure that Draco was listening to him intently. "I'm going to go get Ron and have him with me when we go after Nott. He may not be an Auror anymore, but he's the only one that's willing to break laws with me. I'm not going to let Nott harm Scorpius."

"And I'm not letting you go with just Weasley in tow. I'm going and you can't stop me. You may have taken down Nott's father, but I want to see Nott myself."

Harry nods and kisses Draco gently. "We're going to get our son back, Draco. There's nothing that I wouldn't do to get him back."

Harry was able to call Ron in after explaining to Hermione what they were planning to do. She didn't say a word about her not joining, knowing that she needed to take care of Rose. She simply told them to be careful. Despite Nott not being as powerful as Voldemort, it doesn't mean that he couldn't hurt any of them.

"I was able to capture Nott Sr. back in Essex. He was in and out of the Epping Forest for quite some time and we couldn't follow him in whenever he went deep enough. We didn't have a curse breaker with us to break whatever ancient wards would be there, but we were able to catch him after three weeks of tracking him."

Ron nodded sullenly, reminiscing that capture. "That man did put up quite a fight, trying to get back wherever that bleedin' barrier started. If that's where we caught Nott Sr., do you think that's where Nott is?"

"That's where their manor is," Draco replied, frowning. "They must've added wards. The Notts' were quite proud of their estate. Witches and wizards should be able to see it. Not go through, for their security, but they liked to show off. I think I'd be able to remember where the trail to his house actually is."

The three of them apparated just outside the forest where Harry and Ron nabbed Nott Sr. back when Ron as still an Auror. Draco looked around as if surveying the scene, trying to remember where the trail would begin. "Follow me. The best way to find Nott's manor is to follow the edge of the river. They even claimed the damned river as theirs, so it won't be far."

The other two nodded and followed Draco wordlessly as he trailed up the river. It felt like it took more time than it actually did, following the direction of the river. Draco was quite ahead as Harry and Ron wanted stay a few feet behind just in any case there would be traps around. Harry looked up as Draco suddenly stopped and changed directions, going right into the river itself.

"Draco! Where are you going?"

Draco seemed to have snapped out of a trance and frowned, feet handing just an inch above the surface of the water. "I… I don't know."

"You said we're following up the river, not across it," Ron muttered. "Step away from the water, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and took a few steps back and tried to go to the same direction once more until he stopped. His face was scrunched as he made another attempt to go into the river, Harry hurrying to grasp his arm as the tip of Draco's shoe dipped into the water.

He did so just in time as the calm current suddenly thrashed, whirling heavily to pull anyone in. Harry's arm came around Draco's waist as he tugged Draco to safety, getting drenched by the water in the process. His eyes went wide as the waters continued to thrash, showing just how deep the river is and how big the rocks underneath was. With the current pulling anyone under, it could kill them by drowning or hitting the person in the rocks.

"Fuck, there must be a Confundus around here," Ron growled. "Making anyone change their course and kill themselves in the river. Clever since the first thought anyone investigating would be drowning."

"Now is not the time to admire Nott's handiwork," Draco scowled, himself once more. "The more time we spend out here, the more I want to kill Nott with my hands. If he lays a hand on Scorpius…"

"We'll deal with him, Draco," Harry said reassuringly. He finally let go of the blonde's waist and carefully took a few steps forward, just a few inches before the spot where Draco was affected by the spell. He raised his wand and muttered under his breath. Once done, he took a deep breath and walked straight forward, knowing that Draco and Ron would be ready for anything.

He released the breath he held as she was finally able to pass through that spot where Draco was being affected by the spell, signaling them to follow up. "Ron, remember back when we were hiding in forests and camping about? I think Nott may be using the same spells," Harry called behind him.

"If he is, then that's a good thing. We know how to dismantle those," Ron grunted, not used to exertion of energy he's using right now. "I seriously need to get back in shape," he panted as he caught up with them.

There was a large clearing in the middle of the woods that it would've been obvious that there was something quite large in the middle. No wonder the Confundus was done back there. It would lead any intruder out of the way and no reason to blame the Notts.

"If we pass through this clearing, we still won't see anything. We need to break the spells even just enough for us to go through," Harry called out behind him.

Draco and Ron lined up with Harry, their wands out and ready. They focused on breaking the spells, going through each one until they were panting out of breath. It wasn't easy to break through protection spells, especially on such a vast land. A small portion of the barrier gave way, just enough for them to gain entry one at a time. Draco pushed through without even a warning, focused on bringing Scorpius back than his own safety.

Harry and Ron follow immediately after him, the sight of a worn down manor greeted them. The garden itself was full of dead trees and leaves. The fountain had murky green water still running, splashing down at the very end. Some of the windows were sealed or boarded shut. Even though the main door looked tattered, it seemed like it was protected by strong spells to prevent anyone from just coming in.

"Alright, I suggest that we split up. Draco should take the front, Harry should take the back. I'll find another way in," Ron suggested, looking at the two. "If anything, Nott will be expecting the two of you, but most likely not me."

Harry nods and turns to Draco, kissing him gently on the lips. "You better be careful, Draco."

Draco nodded mutely and heads towards the front door to dismantle the spells. Harry could see Ron already making his way around the place to see if there was another way for him to get inside while he made his way through the back.

As expected, the back of the house was less guarded, but it doesn't mean that spells weren't in place. He opted to wrap his hand with his jacket and punch through the window to get in rather spelling the door open. The fault of some purebloods would be that they expect people to use magic all the time. Sometimes, the muggle approach would be best. Besides, the noise of the window breaking would provide a distraction.

The glass shattered and he heard movements from upstairs. There was a small whimper that echoed through the empty house, immediately making him think of Scorpius. He hurriedly pulled himself through the window, careful to not let any of the sharp pieces get to him. He was able to get inside, blinking through the darkness of the kitchen. "Lumos," he muttered under his breath, the tip of his wand lighting enough to help him get through.

"I knew you'd be here," he heard. The voice wasn't too far off. Harry slowly crept towards the main entrance, seeing Nott's back facing him. One hand held Scorpius by his hair, the other hand the wand ready at the boy's throat. He can see Draco rooted on the spot, a few feet away.

"Daddy," Scorpius croaked, struggling weakly against Nott.

"Let my son go, Theo!" Draco yelled out, clutching his wand tightly. "I'm here."

"Oh, I don't think so, Draco," Nott laughed. "You ruined my life. You and fucking Potter. I know you're behind me, Potter. Don't think I don't know you and Weasley are here. I placed spells around the house to detect intruders. Weasley's all tied up at the moment. Let's see how long he can actually hold his breath with the ropes around his neck. Come on now, don't be shy."

Harry swore under his breath and moved carefully to join Draco up front. His anger flared as he saw that Scorpius has bruises on his arms and legs, even a big one across his cheek. There was also a cut on his arm that had dried blood on it already. "You're a coward, Nott," he growls, trying hard to control himself. "Injuring an innocent boy. And for what?"

"For what? _For what_?" Nott snapped, digging his wand on Scorpius' neck. "My father's incarcerated and my mother's dead because of the two of you! At first I was nicely asking Draco not to point us out. My mother needed medical help the whole time but we weren't able to get any because of our last name. Draco here had the easy way out because he was bloody dating Potter out of all people. Traitor!"

Draco glared at Nott as Scorpius whimpered at his sudden outburst. "I being involved with Harry didn't put your father behind bars. It wasn't even I who gave the information. It was your father being involved with Voldemort that brought it upon himself. Potter knew I had to choice. Even you knew I had no choice, Theo. I'm sorry about your mother. I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"Just let our son go, Nott. You say it's my fault? Take me instead. Go on. I'm ready," Potter dared.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you can easily overpower me, Potter. I'm ready to die, don't you see? But I'm taking your precious little boy with me so you can feel the misery and loss that I felt."

There was a manic gleam in Nott's eyes as he raised his wand, the killing curse on his lips.

"Oi, you bloody wanker! Let my nephew go!"

A bright red stunner came from behind Nott, making fall to the ground face first. Ron was wheezing behind him, rubbing his reddened neck. "Glad to see you two don't have a scratch."

Draco and Harry immediately ran towards Scorpius, gathering the little boy in their arms. Scorpius cried on Draco's shirt as Harry looked up at Ron. "Thank you. Thank you, Ron. I thought I was going to lose him."

"Nah. Any son of yours is a nephew of mine. Come on. "Let's get this git to the ministry and have this over with."

It was well past midnight before Robards finally let Harry go. He flooed directly to the manor, heading up to Scorpius' bedroom where he knew Draco and Scorpius would be. As expected, Draco was sitting on the bed at Scorpius' side, clutching the little' boy's hand in his. Scorpius was already healed as if nothing happened. No bruises. No cuts. Not even the nasty bruise on the cheek was visible.

"How did it go with your boss?"

Harry smiled and crossed the room, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "There was a lot of yelling and I'd be on desk duty as punishment for involving civilians and taking over a case that wasn't mine. Nothing too bad."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Always letting you go off easy, Harry."

"No. Robards just understood. He would've done the same thing if it were his kids."

The blonde nods and stared at Scorpius, running a hand through the boy's unkempt blonde hair. "He knows about you, you know. I never hid it from him. I told him you loved him even though you didn't know him. He knows what you look like. He knows what you've done. He's quite proud to be a Potter. And he may look like me, but he's more you. His eyes has flecks of green in them. And the hair…" he chuckled softly. "The hair is definitely like yours."

"You've done a good job raising him, Draco. You're a good father."

"So would you. I'm sorry I took him away. I just… I didn't want to lose him and you at the same time. I couldn't –"

Harry moved to sit beside Draco, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his shoulder. "I understand. There are things we can only hope we did in the past, but it's done. We can't change it. I just don't want you to leave again."

Draco turned and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. "Nothing can drag me away form you again, Harry Potter. Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> And that's the last of it! Unless... you guys want an epilogue?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> As most of you are requesting, here's a short but sweet epilogue!

Snow was gently falling over the backyard, easily melting on the ground and drying as a warming charm was placed around the perimeter. The backyard was decorated with colourful balloons, streamers and candles floating about, never going to far from where they were placed. His eyes scanned the area as kids ran around, chasing one another, the older ones floating around on their brooms.

"Okay everyone! Gather around" Harry called out as the big cake floating behind him at the point of his wand. He carefully placed in on the table, lighting 10 candles. He grins as a little blonde boy came running towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist as his hair stuck up stubbornly despite the damp weather.

"Dad, can we open the gifts now?"

Draco grins as he appeared by Harry's side, ruffling the boy's hair even more, moving him up front. "We've got to blow your candles first," he reminded.

Scorpius was quite impatient when the other kids gathered around him, singing him a happy birthday. He grins the same way Draco does before pursing his lips to blow out the candles. He frowns as the candles refuse to be blown out, trying a couple more time until the sparks worsened. Kids and adults around squealed in surprise as the candles started shooting fireworks up in the sky, forming intricate letters like fireworks.

Harry birthday Scorpius!

"Cool!" Scorpius laughed and ran up to his parents, clinging more to Harry.

"Okay, Scorp, first gift of the day," Harry grins, squatting down and giving Scorpius a small blue box.

Scorpius tore off the wrappings, like an excited ten year old would, eyes going wide as the golden ball's wings fluttered in his hand. "Is this a real snitch?"

"Yup! Had it made just for you."

"Yes! Now I can practice! I have to make sure that I get on the team!"

Draco laughs and shakes his head. "You don't have to be on the team if you don't want to. Besides, you have one more birthday to go before you start Hogwarts, you know."

"Aw, dad! I want to be on the team. I want to be the youngest seeker just like dad is," Scorpius grins as he examines the ball.

"Oi. No pressure. I think Headmistress McGonagall is much stricter now than when I was at Hogwarts. No flying unsupervised," Harry warned. "No matter how much someone irritates you." He looked up and gave Draco a playful wink, standing up straight.

"Yeah, yeah," Scorpius giggles. "Can we go play now? The yard's warm enough."

"Sure, Scorp. Go right ahead."

"Hey Teddy! Teddy! Look what I got! Let's play!" Scorpius called out as he ran off, brandishing the snitch in his small fists as he approached his older cousin. Soon he was surrounded by other kids, quickly forming a game of simply catch the snitch.

"Must you shorten his name?" Draco asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yup. Scorpius just sounds so formal, not to mention a mouthful," he replies as he loosely wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, white-gold ring glinting lightly under the winter sun. "We've got a house full of guests that would be staying overnight for Christmas morning as well. Good thing Narcissa loves having kids around."

"Definitely easier to make an announcement."

Harry raises an eyebrow, glancing at Draco. "Announcement? What announcement?"

A sly grin overtook Draco's features and gently took Harry's hand to place it over his abdomen. Harry looked confused for a second before it finally clicks, remembering Draco feeling quite unwell a few times already. "Really?"

Draco entwines their fingers and nods, eyes still trained on their son. "About two weeks along. This will get mother, Scorpius, and everyone else off our backs about having another child. And stop Scorpius from complaining about monsters banging against the walls at night. You really are bad at remembering to put up spells, you know."

He laughs loud and pulled Draco down for a kiss, his chest feeling warm and even spreading to the tips of his fingers. "I love you so much."

"Don't get sappy on me, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. We don't want the guests figuring it out before we make the announcement," Draco chuckled between the kiss, but not making an attempt to pull back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, my lips are sealed. We've got our little boy. Maybe we can get a little girl this time."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> First story I posted on AO3. Might transfer my works from fanfic . net on here if this goes well.


End file.
